Les Chroniques de Bella Swan
by FangBangers
Summary: L'arrivée de Bella Swan à Forks ne laisse personne indifférent – ni Mike Newton, ni le chien de sa voisine, ni Edward Cullen. AU.
1. Je ne suis PAS névrosée

_Je possède une guitare, une carte Bob L'éponge, une cravate Harry Potter, mais Twilight ne m'appartient pas. Eh oui._

**Les Chroniques de Bella Swan **

**Résumé** : L'arrivée de Bella Swan à Forks ne laisse personne indifférent – ni Mike Newton, ni le chien de sa voisine, ni Edward Cullen. AU.

_Chapitre 1 __: Je ne suis PAS névrosée._

**Bella Pov **

La pluie battait à pleine force contre ma fenêtre. Les branches de l'arbre tapaient contre la vitre, et je pouvais voir les feuilles voltiger dans l'air humide. Rien de bien exceptionnel pour la petite ville de Forks, Washington, situé exactement dans la partie la plus humide de tous les Etats-Unis. Et le comble était que je n'aimais même pas la pluie.

Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Bonne question. C'était un simple acte de bonté de ma part pour que ma mère puisse batifoler librement avec son petit ami deux fois plus jeune qu'elle. Je devrais être déclarée sainte par le pape.

J'étais simplement trop gentille, une bonne poire. Ma maîtresse en primaire, Mrs Frigg, n'hésitait pas à me le rappeler constamment, lorsque que je me retrouvais systématiquement dépouillée de mon gouter par mes chers petits « amis ». Amis tu parles, ils n'étaient pas terribles en CM2, ils étaient encore pire en première. Enfin je dis ça, je n'en ai pas. Pas d'amis je veux dire. Du moins à Phoenix, là où j'habitais avec Renée, mais maintenant c'est du passé. Merci au cher Phil.

J'étais donc à Forks, dans mon ancienne maison, chez mon père, Charlie. Rien n'avait changé, c'était fou. Pourtant ma dernière visite datait d'il y a cinq ans. Ma chambre était dans le même état. Les mêmes affiches de dauphins et de chevaux sur les murs. Ce qui maintenant était ridicule, je détestais les animaux. Tout était identique, une couche de poussière en plus.

Charlie aussi était le même, toujours shérif de la police, toujours fan inconditionnel de pêche, et toujours aussi muet. Non pas que cela me déplaise, j'étais exactement pareille sur ce point. Ce qui expliquait sans doute mon manque de vie sociale.

Les retrouvailles avec Charlie ce matin étaient pour le moins … inconfortables. Le trajet dans sa voiture de police flashy de l'aéroport jusqu'à ma nouvelle maison se caractérisa par un échange de onze mots avec mon père. Oui, j'avais compté.

C'était ma première nuit ici, et j'étais déjà déprimée. C'était sûr que ma vie n'allait pas vraiment changer, évidemment. Mais quitte à m'ennuyer, autant le faire au soleil. Bref.

Je regardais mon réveil sur mon chevet : 00.32. Génial. J'allais avoir une tête de déterrée pour mon premier jour de cours. Je me retournais dans mon lit, tellement de fois que je me mis à compter le nombre de retournement : 38. Pathétique. Puis au bout d'un moment, j'ai dû réussir à m'endormir, car je fus subitement réveillée par un bruit strident et plus que désagréable, mon réveil quoi.

Je me levai, et fus confrontée à un dilemme de taille : ma tenue. Je pouvais très bien m'habiller comme tous les jours : jean, T-shirt – bien que là, je devrais dire pull - et baskets. Ou alors je pouvais très bien vouloir faire bonne impression aux jeunes lycéens de Forks High et mettre ma seule jupe que je réservais plus communément aux enterrements et autres occasions du genre. Elle m'avait d'ailleurs servie une fois, à l'enterrement du frère de la femme du frère de Renée. On ne pouvait pas dire que j'étais très émue.

Après délibération, je choisis sans surprise ma tenue de combat : jean bleu foncé, pull noir et mes converses noires qui étaient dans un état pitoyable.

Je descendis dans la cuisine et commençai à me préparer mon petit déjeuner, Charlie étant déjà parti au travail. J'avais le pressentiment que je n'allais pas beaucoup le voir, même si nous habitions dans la même maison. En effet, il partait tôt et rentrait tard. Mais bon, je n'allais quand même pas me plaindre, j'appréciais la solitude.

Une fois mon bol de céréales avalé, je me lavai rapidement les dents, et essayai de me donner un air à peu près présentable. J'étais si pâle, on n'aurait jamais dit que je venais d'Arizona, et mes longs cheveux foncés faisaient contraste avec ma pâleur, me donnant l'air d'un zombie ambulant. Mon apparence était si commune, si banale avec mes yeux d'un marron ennuyeux et mon corps mince -mais complètement flasque. Et je m'étonnais de n'avoir aucune expérience avec le genre masculin. Non pas que j'en voulais une.

Je soupirai lourdement, pris mon sac et me mis en marche.

Nous étions le jeudi 13 mars, c'est-à-dire en plein milieu du semestre. Mon arrivée allait sûrement être remarquée, la ville de Forks ne comportant que 3000 habitants. Mon dieu, j'imaginais déjà les regards avides de nouveauté et les chuchotements à peine chuchotés à mon égard. L'enfer.

Je sortis de la maison, et roulai des yeux en voyant le monstre qui allait dorénavant me servir de véhicule. Charlie était tout excité hier lorsqu'il me montra cette _immense_ voiture. Ou devrais-je dire camionnette. Il l'avait eu soi-disant à bas prix, vendue par un de ses amis et réparée par le fils de cet ami dont je ne me rappelle même plus le nom. Jack ou Jim ou un truc dans le genre. Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais le remercier. Loin de là.

Je montai dans le monstre et sursautai lorsque qu'il démarra tant il faisait du bruit. Je me mis à rigoler toute seule, j'avais vraiment l'impression de vivre dans un monde parallèle tant toute ma vie partait en sucette.

J'arrivai enfin au lycée, après un trajet frôlant les 5 km/h et fus soulagée de voir que je n'étais pas la seule à posséder une voiture datant des années 40. Plus de la moitié du parking du lycée était composé de veilles camionnettes, certaines dans un état plus douteux que la mienne. Les voitures les plus normales étant une Volvo argentée flambant neuve et une grosse Jeep sophistiquée.

Je me garai soigneusement directement à la sortie du parking, pour pouvoir faire une sortie plus rapide à la fin de la journée. Et oui, la journée n'avait pas commencée que je préparais déjà mon échappatoire. Je sortis de la voiture et oh miracle, il pleuvait.

Le lycée de Forks était relativement petit comparé à celui de Phoenix, où je me fondais très bien dans la masse. Là, j'avais l'impression que cela allait être plus compliqué. Mais c'était un défi que je voulais relever : être aussi invisible que je l'étais c'était mieux ainsi. Je baissai la tête et me dirigeai vers le bâtiment indiqué comme étant l'accueil.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années était assise au bureau au centre de la salle. Elle avait des cheveux rouges flamboyants et coupés asymétriquement. C'était assez déconcertant. Lorsque je m'approchai d'elle, elle releva les yeux et me sourit instantanément.

- Isabella ! s'écria-t-elle, quel plaisir de te voir enfin, tout le lycée t'attendait !

Génial. Très rassurant. Je réussi néanmoins à plaquer un sourire sur mon visage et à m'avancer vers le bureau. Elle reprit :

- J'espère que ton voyage depuis l'Arizona s'est bien passé, je suis Mrs Cope, la secrétaire du lycée.

- Euh, bonjour. Oui mon voyage s'est bien passé, merci, bredouillai-je en rougissant légèrement.

J'avais vraiment un problème pour réguler la couleur de mon visage des fois. C'était un réel handicap.

Elle me fit un sourire éclatant et me tendit plusieurs papiers.

- Ceci est ton emploi du temps et une feuille que tu dois faire remplir par tous tes professeurs à chaque début de cours et que tu viendras me rendre à la fin de la journée, d'accord ?

- Euh oui, c'est d'accord, merci, dis-je en grimaçant.

Finalement, je n'aurais pas le droit à une sortie rapide si je devais y retourner.

- Pas de problème Isabella, tu peux maintenant aller en cours, tu as apparemment Histoire, la salle se trouve dans le bâtiment 3, juste à droite de là où nous sommes. Je t'ai donné le plan du lycée, mais tu pourras toujours demander à un élève ton chemin, je suis sûre que tout le monde voudra bien t'aider. Ca va aller ? me demanda-t-elle, toujours avec ce même sourire agaçant.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais pouvoir m'en sortir.

Ou du moins c'est ce que je pensais, pas question de demander à tout le monde l'emplacement des salles, ce serait contraire à mon objectif invisibilité.

Je lui lançai un demi sourire et sortis de l'accueil. Les cours avaient déjà commencé, et il n'y avait personne dehors. Je me dirigeai vers le bâtiment 3 et après quelques minutes d'égarement, je trouvai enfin la salle. Bon dieu, combien aurais-je donné pour être dans mon lit et regarder le téléachat à cet exact instant ? Certainement beaucoup.

Mais puisque j'étais là, autant le faire. Je frappais donc à la porte et entrai.

-!-

Le cours passa éventuellement, tous les regards tournés vers moi. Que c'était désagréable. A ma sortie de la salle, une fille vint me parler, j'avais déjà oublié son nom, tout ce dont je me rappelais d'elle était sa couleur de cheveux mi-blond mi-brun bizarre.

Les trois cours suivants s'en suivirent sans évènements nouveaux, bien qu'avec toujours les regards tournés vers moi. J'appris que la fille aux cheveux châtain bizarre s'appelait Jessica, et qu'elle était très ennuyeuse. Je fis la connaissance de ses différents amis, dont une fille s'appelant Lauren qui me lançait des regards mauvais à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait. Elle devait avoir un grain dans le cerveau.

Je fis également la connaissance d'un garçon, Mike Newton, dont sa façon de me parler et de me regarder me rendait nauséeuse. Mais il était apparemment dans les bonnes grâces de Jessica, donc je m'abstenu de tout commentaire désagréable envers lui. Après tout, il me parlait. Chose plutôt rare dans la vie de Bella Swan.

En sortant du dernier cours de la matinée et avec Mike à mes côtés me parlant constamment, je remarquai immédiatement que Jessica ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour lui car elle riait, voire gloussait à tout ce qu'il disait, même si ce qu'il racontait n'avait pas vraiment de but comique.

Mon dieu, je me jurai intérieurement de ne jamais devenir comme ça si un garçon venait à retenir mon attention. Enfin, il fallait déjà que ça arrive, tous les garçons me semblant insignifiants et hors d'intérêt. A part Denzel Washington. Mais c'était une autre histoire. Bref.

Outre Jessica et Lauren, je fis la connaissance d'Angela Webber, en cours d'Anglais. C'était une jeune fille réservée et très gentille et je savais déjà qu'elle serait au moins une présence agréable ici.

Nous étions tous en marche vers la cafétéria et je me congratulais pour ne pas m'être ridiculisée encore devant tout le monde. J'étais sans doute la personne la plus maladroite et malchanceuse de la planète, ce qui m'avait valu de m'être retrouvée dans de nombreuses situations embarrassantes et inavouables.

Une fois installée à une table dans la cafétéria avec Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Angela et trois autres garçons, je me coupai de la réalité et des discussions plus que banales de mes camarades pour me reposer dans mon subconscient. J'aimais beaucoup faire ça, ne plus faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi pour me retrouver avec ma voix intérieure et discuter de tout et de rien avec elle. Elle était très sympa d'ailleurs.

J'avais la tête détournée lorsque je vis une petite silhouette presque sautiller avec son plateau dans les bras. Elle était très fine et avait les cheveux en épis noirs. Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus remarquable chez elle, non, elle était d'une beauté incroyable. Une vraie petite poupée de porcelaine. Elle se dirigeait vers une table déjà occupée à l'entrée de la salle et s'y installa. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux occupants de la table, et manquai un arrêt cardiaque.

Jésus Marie Joseph.

Ok, alors là, c'était la réunion des dieux grecs sous mes pauvres yeux sans défense non préparés à un tel spectacle. Nom de Dieu. J'étais littéralement scotchée.

- Bellaaaa, allo la terre ! dit une voix agacée.

Je me retournais vivement pour voir toute la table me fixer. C'était Jessica qui avait parlé et elle semblait amusée.

- On dirait que tu as remarqué les Cullen ! s'exclama-t-elle en gloussant.

Ce gloussement commençait déjà à m'énerver.

- Les Cullen tu dis ? dis-je en roulant les yeux pour mon effet nonchalance. Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à trouver les occupants de cette table absolument renversants, il fallait bien que je me démarque en feignant mon désintéressement.

- Oui ! Ils sont arrivés à Forks l'année dernière, et je ne te parle même pas du choc en les voyants ! Ils ont tous été adoptés par le Dr Cullen, ils venaient d'Alaska et apparemment Mrs Cullen voulait changer de décor donc ils ont acheté une maison à la sortie de la ville, je le sais parce que tu vois ma mère est infirmière à l'hôpital et du coup je sais …

Et bla bla bla. A ce moment-là, j'avais déjà arrêté de l'écouter pour me remettre à contempler ces cinq êtres à la beauté hors du commun. Ils étaient vraiment … beaux.

La jeune fille brune s'était installé à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux blonds mi-longs au visage doux et absolument charmant, il lui souriait et lui caressait la main tendrement. Bon, au moins c'était clair, ils étaient ensemble. A côté du blond se trouvait un garçon à la musculature impressionnante, on aurait dit un catcheur ou Superman. Il avait les cheveux noirs coupés courts et un visage tout aussi incroyablement beau. Son bras était autour des épaules de la version grandeur nature de Barbie. Blonde, un visage symétriquement parfait et un corps qui rivalisait avec ceux des magazines. Sauf que là, elle n'était pas retouchée. De quoi faire ressortir mes complexes. Donc ça faisait un autre couple : Superman et Barbie. Sympa.

Mais la dernière personne était celle qui demandait le plus de mal à regarder. C'était un garçon. Il était éloigné des autres, à l'extrême bout de la table, comme s'il les évitait. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer fermement. Et il était … wow. La perfection masculine incarnée. Son visage délicatement pâle lui donnait une lueur angélique. Il avait une mâchoire bien définie, un nez droit et des cheveux désordonnés d'une teinte brun-roux indescriptible. Nom de Dieu, ce qu'il était beau.

_Umm, ce que j'aimerai passer ma main dans ces cheveux … _Et voilà, ma voix intérieure refaisait surface.

Mais notre contemplation fut encore interrompue par la voix haut-perchée de Jessica.

- Ouhou, Bella tu m'écoutes ?

- Ah euh oui, je t'écoute, vas-y continue.

- Alors je disais que la brune qui s'appelle Alice est la sœur d'Edward, le plus craquant de tous si tu veux mon avis. Et Jasper, le blond, est le frère jumeau de Rosalie, l'autre blonde, qui est d'ailleurs une vraie garce. Enfin bref, elle est avec Emmett, le grand brun super baraqué. Et Alice sort avec Jasper. Ce que je trouve super glauque parce que tu vois, ils vivent tous ensemble et ils sont genre frères et sœurs ! s'indigna-t-elle.

Une discussion houleuse s'installa à la table entre Lauren et Jessica et je m'arrêtais une nouvelle fois de les écouter.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, quel esprit étriqué ils avaient dans les petites villes. Après tout, leur vie privée ne nous regardait pas. Mannequin ou non. Même si, je devais le reconnaitre, leur situation familiale devait être assez atypique. Enfin, grâce à ce petit discours de Jessica, je pus au moins donner des noms aux visages. Et mon ange roux s'appelait donc Edward.

Oh la la, _mon ange roux, _ça y est, je commençais à dérailler complètement.

Mon regard se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la table des Cullen et nom d'un chien. _Il_ me regardait. Enfin peut être pas, je n'étais quand même pas si prétentieuse. Mais merde, si, _il_ me regardait !

Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et je sentis la chaleur me monter aux joues. Je n'imaginais même pas la couleur de mon visage, rose fuchsia ou peut être rouge coquelicot. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer son expression, de la curiosité, de la frustration ? Il me regardait avec une telle intensité que ça devenait dur de respirer.

_Sors le masque à oxygène Bell's ! _s'écria ma petite voix interne.

J'étais comme hypnotisée, et il fallait que ça s'arrête avant que je suffoque littéralement. Je détournai donc le regard du sien, et mis mes cheveux en rideaux pour cacher mon visage devenu radiateur. Je me jurai intérieurement de ne plus _le_ regarder avant de faire quelque chose de très stupide et me mis à examiner longuement ma bouteille d'eau sur mon plateau en guise de distraction.

Après ce qui me sembla des heures, la sonnerie retenti enfin et je me dirigeai vers mon prochain cours, biologie avancée, toujours avec Mike collé à mes converses. Ce qu'il était ennuyeux. Il me parlait d'une série télé soi-disant _passionnante _sur les histoires amoureuses de médecins fatigués. Je fermai mes oreilles et me contentais de placer quelques _humm_ ou _ah_ aux endroits appropriés.

La salle de biologie était déjà remplie et je m'avançai vers le professeur pour lui donner la feuille à remplir laissant Mike penaud et affichant une moue pitoyable lorsqu'il dû s'assoir à côté de Lauren, sa partenaire attitrée du cours.

Le professeur, Mr Banner, m'indiqua une place au fond de la salle et me donna mon livre. Je scannai rapidement la classe et manquai de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive en voyant qu'_il_ était là. Et la seule place disponible était évidemment à côté de lui. Je ne savais pas si je devais être ravie ou l'inverse. C'est vrai après tout, j'avais maintenant 95 % de chance de me ridiculiser devant ce dieu vivant d'ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Donc j'étais là, toujours devant le bureau du prof à fixer la bouche ouverte Edward Cullen. Mr Banner finit par se racler la gorge pour me sortir de ma transe, et je me dirigeai lentement vers ma nouvelle place, les yeux toujours rivés sur lui. Lui aussi me regardait - comme toute la classe d'ailleurs – mais cette fois avec une certaine expression de désintéressement.

Je m'approchais lentement de la table lorsque je remarquai un changement soudain dans l'attitude de Mr Perfection. Son expression changea de blasé à totalement hostile en un froncement de sourcils. Genre, vraiment en colère.

Ce changement me rendit toute confuse, et évidement, au moment de m'assoir sur mon tabouret, je trébuchai et fit tomber mon livre aux pieds du dieu grec en personne. Nan mais quelle merde je faisais. Tout en me lançant des insultes à moi-même, je m'accroupis, ramassai mon livre et remarquai la main d'Edward agripper le bout de la table et le bruit de son tabouret s'éloigner le plus possible de moi.

Alors là, j'étais carrément scotchée. Ce n'était pas comme si je sentais le fumier ! Si ?

En m'asseyant enfin sur mon tabouret, j'approchai furtivement mon nez d'une mèche de mes cheveux et inhalai pour ne sentir qu'une faible odeur de fraise. Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas la fraise ?

Oh et puis, qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire ! Ce n'était quand même pas ma faute s'il n'aimait pas mon shampoing, pas la peine de réagir aussi violemment. Pff.

Je décidai purement et simplement de ne pas le regarder du cours.

_Allez, un dernier petit coup d'œil pour la forme quand même. Juste quelques secondes … _

Bon d'accord, ce que j'étais faible.

_Aah_. Sa posture était toujours ridiculement raide, mais ce qu'il était beau ! Il fixait le tableau, la mâchoire serrée, les lèvres s'étirant en une fine ligne. _Whoa, ce que j'aimerais voir de plus près ses lèvres. _

Okay, je devenais folle.

Le sang s'étira de nouveau sur mes joues, signe de mon embarras dû à mes pensées plus qu'impures. J'arrêtai ma contemplation pour m'éviter une humiliation certaine et mis mes cheveux en un épais rideau entre Edward et moi.

Je redirigeai mon attention sur le professeur, qui avait déjà commencé son cours et pris des notes comme la bonne élève que je suis. Sauf que si on me demandait le sujet du cours, j'aurais sûrement répondu que les cellules du corps avaient des cheveux cuivrés.

Le cours s'étira longuement, jusqu'au moment où je n'en pouvais plus. Il fallait que je le regarde une dernière fois. Je soupirai bruyamment, exaspérée par ma propre faiblesse. Je décidai d'être la plus discrète possible et arrivai à créer un petit trou dans le rideau de ma chevelure pour le contempler sans être vue.

Sauf qu'il me regardait. Merde.

Toujours avec son expression qui me rappelait celle de mon premier coup de cœur en maternelle quand je lui avais enfin avoué mon amour pour lui. Du pur dégout.

Ses épais sourcils étaient froncés, ce qui rendait ses yeux d'un noir d'encre encore plus terrifiants. Comment un tel être parfait pouvait afficher une telle expression ? Je ne lui avais strictement rien fait !

Je n'avais plus qu'un seul et unique désir : m'enterrer bien profondément dans le cimetière glauque de Forks. Inutile de préciser que mon visage n'était plus rouge mais carrément violet. Je détournai mon regard, et me remis à examiner le bout mâchouillé de mon stylo jusqu'à la sonnerie de fin de cours.

A peine la sonnerie avait fini de retentir qu'Edward Cullen était déjà hors de la salle, son sac sur le dos comme si des hyènes enragées le poursuivaient. Je pris une grande respiration, action que j'avais apparemment négligée durant cette heure et me levai de ma chaise, Mike Newton déjà à mes côtés. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais tenir sans m'énerver purement et simplement contre lui. Son existence même m'irritait.

J'étais de mauvaise humeur, Mike me parlait et je ne l'écoutais pas mais le pire était que j'avais sport en prochain cours.

En sport, j'avais au moins 10 fois plus de chance de tomber en plein sur mon visage et de me défigurer. Et je dis ça parce que ça m'était déjà arrivé.

-!-

J'ai eu de la chance, les élèves étant en pleine évaluation de volleyball, le coach me dispensa de cette séance. Mais je n'allais pas échapper aux prochains cours, et le sport suivant était le badminton. A moi les coups de raquettes et le volant dans l'œil. En me changeant rapidement, je réussis à éviter Mike à la sortie du vestiaire, et je pus donc me rendre tranquillement à l'accueil pour donner mon bout de papier à Mrs Cope et enfin rentrer chez moi.

Sauf qu'évidement, qui était au bureau de l'accueil ? Mr Perfection, bien sûr. Et il faisait quoi ? Il demandait à échanger son cours de biologie avancée avec un autre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me disait que sa subite décision mi-semestrielle avait un rapport avec l'arrivée d'une certaine Isabella Swan. Bâtard.

Il utilisa tous ses charmes - enfin peut-être pas tous - sur Mrs Cope, mais apparemment, sa demande était impossible à satisfaire. _Bien fait. _

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un petit « connard » lorsqu'il passa près de moi. Bon, je l'avais dis trop bas pour qu'il l'entende, mais c'était l'intention qui comptait.

Je bouillais. Nan mais pour qui il se prenait ? Denzel Washington ?

Une fois rentrée chez moi, je fis la seule chose qui pouvait me calmer. Je me mangeai le paquet entier de mes cookies saveur menthe-cacahuète.

-!-

**Note d'auteur** : Bon, voilà, je ne sais pas pourquoi je poste ça mais je l'avais écrit depuis un petit moment et voulais savoir ce que ça donne.

Pour mes lectrices (ou lecteurs, qui sait) de The Boy Next Door, sachez que la suite est en route, donc encore un peu de patience mes chères amies !

Je ne sais pas si cette histoire plait ou si elle mérite d'être continuée, donc _s'il vous plait_, dites moi ce que vous en pensez en laissant une _review_, même si vous n'aimez pas ou autre, je VEUX savoir !

Merci mille fois de me lire,

Estelle

PS : Et pour l'amour du ciel, dites moi si vous voulez que je continue ! Cela ne vous prendra que 2 minutes :)


	2. Nan sérieux, tu rigoles là !

Je possède une centaine de poster Harry Potter, une brosse à dent rose mais – bizarrement – Twilight ne m'appartient pas, ni Edward Cullen. Mince alors.

**Les Chroniques de Bella Swan**

_Chapitre 2 __:_ _Nan sérieux, tu rigoles là ?_

**Bella Pov**

_Une fois rentrée chez moi, je fis la seule chose qui pouvait me calmer. Je me mangeai le paquet entier de mes cookies saveur menthe-cacahuète_.

-!-

- Salut 'Pa ! dis-je quand Charlie entra dans le salon, son arme à la main. Alors, comment se porte ta lutte contre le crime ?

- Hey Bell's. Eh bien, j'ai verbalisé Mrs Vermunt à la sortie de la ville pour rouler 2 km/h au dessus de la limite, dit-il avec un sourire, accrochant son arme dans l'entrée.

J'avais beau dire, mais ça me faisait du bien d'être un peu plus avec Charlie, je ne lui avouerai jamais, mais il m'avait beaucoup manqué ces dernière années. Il n'était peut être pas le père idéal, ni l'homme parfait, mais on s'entendait bien. Avec Renée, nos relations ce sont dégradées ces derniers temps, après son divorce avec Charlie et notre déménagement à Phoenix, elle s'était mise en tête de trouver l'homme de sa vie coûte que coûte. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où je retrouvais ma mère sur notre canapé avec un homme différent à chaque fois, ou en train de pleurer à cause de ce-dit homme. Et à chaque fois je la réconfortais quand qu'elle craquait, et m'occupais de la maison et des factures quand elle était avec un de ses _jouets_ comme je les appelais.

Avec Charlie au moins, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter s'il se protégeait correctement ou s'il avait toujours son portable sur lui. Et si ça devait arriver, c'était sûr que je demanderais mon émancipation.

Enfin bref, la seule chose qu'il me demandait, ou plutôt qu'il nécessitait, était un repas décent chaque soir. Et ça, je pouvais le faire.

Ce soir, c'était pâtes sauce bolognaise et vu son expression, Charlie était content du changement des plats surgelés. Après s'être installés, un silence confortable s'installa entre nous et mes pensées se redirigèrent vers Edward Cullen. Il était beau, oui, mais il n'était pas parfait non plus. Personne ne l'est. C'est physiquement impossible. Et puis il avait des grosses cernes sous les yeux.

_Et alors, il avait peut être passé une mauvaise nuit, _répliqua ma voix interne. _Et d'ailleurs ça lui allait bien les cernes, il a un petit côté je-viens-de-passé-une-nuit-de-folie avec son air fatigué et ses cheveux indomptés…_

Bon, peut être, mais ce n'était pas une raison, il n'était pas parfait ! Sa ridicule réaction envers moi le prouvait.

Mais ce qui m'énervait sans doute le plus, c'était que j'étais en train de passer tout mon repas en train de me faire mal à la tête en pensant à lui. Je secouai la tête et décidai de mettre le travail de mon père à profit :

- Dis papa, tu connais les Cullen ? demandai-je avec ma petite voix innocente.

- Oui, ce sont des personnes très sympathiques d'ailleurs, je n'ai eu aucun problème avec eux, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Oh pour rien, ils sont … plutôt _pas mal_.

_Ca c'est le cas de le dire. _

- Oui, Dr Cullen est chirurgien à l'hôpital et les infirmières ont eu assez de mal à faire leur travail quand il est arrivé, s'exclama-t-il avec un petit rire, c'est une chance qu'il soit heureux dans son mariage.

Hum, il allait falloir que je le voie, avec des enfants pareils, même adoptés, il devait avoir un sacré physique. En plus il était chirurgien, peut être que c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient aussi beaux ! Ils étaient tous refaits et génétiquement modifiés.

Après tout, tout était possible.

- Et aucun des enfants Cullen ne pose de problèmes ?

_Wow, très fin, Swan._

- Non, ils sont tous très calmes mais je sais que l'un d'entre eux ne vit pas dans leur maison, il a un appartement en ville pourtant il est trop jeune je trouve, mais bon, je n'ai jamais reçu de plaintes. Ce n'est pas comme certains natifs de Forks qui se croient tout permis, bougonna-t-il la bouche pleine de pâtes.

Tiens donc, je me demandais lequel vivait seul, mais en y repensant, et d'après les révélations de ma chère Jessica, quatre des enfants étaient en couple, donc pourquoi l'un d'entre eux voudrait-il vivre seul ? Ce qui voulait dire qu'Edward était probablement celui qui avait son propre appartement, mais il avait l'air si jeune. _Et alors, si tu vivais seule, tu t'en sortirais peut être même mieux qu'avec un parent._ Pas faux.

Mais le plus important : Edward n'était donc pas un délinquant récidiviste totalement déjanté. Bon à savoir.

_Ou alors il se cache très bien, c'est d'ailleurs la nature des bons serial killers !_

Je devrais sérieusement arrêter de regarder Esprits Criminels.

Je décidai de ne pas poser plus de questions, histoire ne pas paraître complètement désespérée. Le dîner se termina à nouveau dans le silence et Charlie s'installa dans le canapé pour regarder une rediffusion d'un match de baseball, ou de football, enfin du sport. Ne sachant que faire, j'annonçai à Charlie que j'allais me coucher, j'eu le droit à un « bonne nuit Bell's », et montai dans ma chambre.

-!-

Après une douche d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, j'étais enfin dans mon lit, mon livre de science-fiction à la main. Je n'étais pas une romantique, non, pas avec Renée comme mère. Elle prétendait qu'elle avait enfin trouvé _le bon _avec Phil, ce qui avait résulté d'un mariage express à Las Vegas et de son emménagement tout aussi rapide chez nous. Et ça, ça avait été assez dur à avaler. Avoir un homme que l'on ne connait absolument pas et qui n'était pas capable de tenir une discussion sur autre chose que le baseball et sa carrière dans le baseball chez soi était vraiment compliqué pour moi. Donc après une brève réflexion, je décidai de partir chez Charlie, dans le froid et sous la pluie. Si seulement il avait habité à Hawaï, tout aurait été parfait.

J'aimais ma mère, aucun doute la dessus, mais j'avais besoin d'espace et de temps pour moi. C'était à _son mari_ maintenant de s'occuper d'elle. Et Forks semblait être la meilleure place pour moi.

Je repris ma lecture de La Guerre des Mondes pendant une petite heure avant que le sommeil se fasse imminent et j'éteignis mes lumières. Je repensai une dernière fois à cet Edward et son attitude plus qu'étrange. Mon instinct me disait de ne pas m'approcher plus mais une autre partie de moi voulait faire tout le contraire. J'étais extrêmement confuse d'avoir une telle réaction envers une personne qui avait l'air de vouloir m'arracher les dents une à une.

Je m'endormis donc avec l'image d'un Edward rigolant à gorge déployée lorsque je me ramenais au lycée avec un dentier. Bizarre.

-!-

Mais mon rêve ne put se réaliser, non pas parce je ne portais pas de dentier mais plutôt parce qu'Edward Cullen était absent le lendemain.

C'était fou, la seule et unique chose à laquelle je pensai en entrant dans la cafétéria fut de regarder Edward. Mais ils n'étaient que quatre à la table. Et j'étais déçue. Alors que j'étais censée être en colère contre lui et vouloir le confronter face à face pour m'avoir fait ressembler à une tomate vivante pendant une heure non-stop. Mais non, parce que monsieur était physiquement supérieur à l'américain moyen, il fallait que je ferme les yeux sur son attitude de petit con prétentieux et que je l'idolâtre comme s'il était Zac Efron. Ou Denzel Washington.

La journée passa extrêmement lentement, j'alternais entre insulter intérieurement Edward Cullen, ignorer Mike Newton et m'apitoyer sur mon sort lyriquement. Mais la journée finie par passer. Et c'était vendredi, j'étais donc en week-end. Hallelujah.

Le programme de mon week-end s'annonçait plus que palpitant : dormir, manger, lire, regarder _Man_ _On Fire_ pour la quatrième fois, dormir, manger, lire, faire les devoirs, manger, dormir.

C'était ça ou un week-end shopping avec Jessica. Le choix était vite fait.

En rentrant, je me rendis compte que j'allais passer ce week-end absolument seule. Charlie n'allait même pas me gratifier de sa présence, et il ne s'inquiéta même pas de ce que je comptais faire avant de partir ce matin. Enfin, je n'allais pas me plaindre, ok, mais il aurait pu au moins s'assurer que je n'allais pas organiser une super fête ou inviter une bande d'hommes tatoué accros à la marijuana dans son salon. Mais non, apparemment j'étais une gentille fille prévisible.

Charlie partait désormais tous les week-ends pour aller faire son deuxième boulot : il était détective privé. Après le départ de Renée, il ouvra son propre cabinet à Seattle avec un ami retraité de la police et se jeta corps et âme dans ce nouveau passe-temps. Il était néanmoins toujours shérif de la police de Forks, mais seulement la semaine. Ce n'était pas comme si le taux de criminalité de la ville augmentait considérablement les samedis et dimanches.

Sa société s'occupait principalement de problèmes d'infidélité. Une femme a des doutes sur son gentil mari, et elle engage mon père pour voir s'il la trompe avec sa secrétaire. Simple mais très efficace. Ce métier lui rapportait deux fois plus que son travail à Forks avec plus de 20 ans d'ancienneté. Mais j'étais persuadée qu'il ne faisait pas ce job pour l'argent, après le divorce, il avait sans doute eu besoin de se changer les idées et s'occuper l'esprit. Et il semblerait que ce métier soit pile ce qu'il lui fallait.

Mais son rythme de travail m'inquiétait aussi, il travaillait 7 jours sur 7 sans aucunes vacances et avait une hygiène de vie qui se dégradait avec les années. Il ne prenait même plus la peine de se cuisiner quoique ce soit avant mon arrivée, préférant les sandwichs et les bières. Il fallait que je prenne soin de lui s'il ne le faisait pas lui-même, sinon un jour son emploi du temps allait se retourner contre lui.

En rentrant du lycée, je me plongeai donc dans mon programme. Je me sortis un bol de céréales par flemme de cuisiner et m'installai devant la télévision, m'imprégnant de jeux télés qui prenaient leurs spectateurs pour des idiots. Non pas que cela soit faux.

La soirée se passa ainsi, et je finis par me trainer jusqu'à ma chambre et m'écrouler sur mon lit complètement épuisée.

-!-

Je suivie mon programme du dimanche comme prévu en regardant Man On Fire une quatrième fois toujours en pleurant comme un bébé à la fin.

J'étais une fan inconditionnelle de Denzel Washington, genre _méga-super-fan_. Mon obsession pour lui commença le jour de mon huitième anniversaire. Je m'étais réveillée très excitée ce matin-là, descendant en trombe dans le salon de ma maison à Phoenix en cherchant frénétiquement ma mère des yeux. Lorsque je la vis, je stoppai net.

Elle était allongée sur le canapé, à moitié nue, totalement endormie. Des bouteilles d'alcool et des emballages de préservatifs jonchaient le sol de façon chaotique.

Et à ce moment là, je compris que je n'allais pas avoir une grande fête d'anniversaire ni de cadeaux extraordinaires. Je compris que c'était à moi de faire en sorte d'être heureuse et de m'en sortir indemne. Je fis donc la seule chose que je pouvais faire. Je ramassai les bouteilles vides et nettoyai le salon le mieux possible. Je réveillai ma mère pour la mettre dans son lit et me fit mon petit déjeuner seule. Je me plaçai devant la télé, le bol de céréales à la main et tombai sur Malcom X, le premier film avec Denzel que je vis. Et là, ce fut comme si des petits anges descendirent de mon plafond pour chanter ou un truc dans le genre.

Et depuis ce jour, je me mis l'objectif de regarder tous les films de cet acteur et à maintenant 17 ans, il était le seul à pouvoir me réconforter. Quelle ironie.

Sans même que je m'en rende compte, c'était déjà la fin de la journée et l'heure de me coucher.

Après une nuit sans rêves, je me levai et m'habillai en mode pilote automatique. J'aurais été bien incapable de dire ce que je portais sur le dos si on me le demandait.

Je pris mon petit déjeuner en donnant un vague « bonjour » à Charlie et sortis de la maison l'esprit complètement ailleurs.

Une fois arrivée au lycée, je restais quelques minutes encore dans ma Chevy rouge alias Le Monstre. J'inspirais et respirais fortement et essayais de me relaxer le plus possible afin d'être capable d'affronter cette journée le plus calmement possible. Je me sentais incroyablement vidée, mes yeux se fixaient sur le rétroviseur et la réflexion qui s'afficha n'était pas des plus glorieuses. On aurait dit un véritable fantôme, j'aurais juré que ma peau était encore plus blanche que d'habitude et le contraste avec mes cheveux et mes yeux foncés me donnait une allure morbide. Même Mike Newton méritait mieux.

… Ou peut être pas en y réfléchissant.

Alors que j'étais toujours en pleine contemplation de mon visage, je me sentis comme mal à l'aise et surtout épiée. Je relevai les yeux à la hâte pour croiser le regard d'Edward Cullen.

Inutile de préciser que je rougis violement, évidemment.

Mon dieu, même ma mémoire ne lui rendait pas justice, il était encore plus beau de ce que je me rappelai, pourtant j'avais eu tout le loisir de me remémorer ses traits pendant mon week-end. Il était absolument parfait. Tellement parfait, un dieu grec, Apollon incarné …

Mais là, j'avais un autre problème : il me fixait toujours. Son visage était dénué de toute émotion, complètement impassible. Il se tenait seul devant sa Volvo pour gosse de riche, habillé avec des vêtements que même moi pouvais reconnaitre comme étant des vêtements de marques.

Il ne clignait pas des yeux et j'aurais parié qu'il ne respirait pas non plus. A vrai dire, je faisais exactement pareil. _Il veut faire un concours d'apnée ou quoi ?_

C'était comme si nous étions connectés, totalement inconscients des alentours. J'étais comme incapable de détourner le regard, il m'hypnotisait. Ses cheveux bronzes ondulaient dans le vent et ses yeux noirs perçaient comme des trous dans mon corps tant il me fixait ardemment. C'était tellement intense que c'en était ridicule.

Il fallait que je détourne le regard parce que là, j'étais littéralement au bord de la suffocation. Prenant une grande inspiration, je tournai les yeux, sortis de ma voiture et me dirigeai vers les bâtiments, sans un autre regard vers Cullen.

-!-

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvais à l'heure du déjeuner, assise à ma table, Mike à mes côtés. C'était fou, plus je passais du temps avec lui, plus j'étais sûre que j'allai finir par lui arracher la langue ou quelque chose dans le même genre. Il me parlait, mais alors de quoi, mystère …

J'étais bien trop occupée à fixer la porte d'entrée de la cafétéria. Sans aucune raison particulière d'ailleurs.

_Mais bien sûr Bella, tu n'es surtout pas en train d'attendre l'arrivée d'une certaine personne. _

Grâce au babillage incessant de Jessica lors de l'heure de mathématiques ce matin, j'appris, sans même ne lui avoir rien demandé, qu'Edward était le plus grand donneur de râteaux de tous les temps. Et le ton amer de celle-ci me fit comprendre qu'elle aussi avait été une de ses victimes. Hum. Elle me conseilla donc de « ne pas perdre mon temps avec cet arrogant fils à papa qui se croit au dessus de toute vie humaine ». Charmant.

Evidemment, je lui assurai que je n'avais absolument aucune intention de me jeter à ses pieds comme une désespérée et elle me répondit simplement par un petit sourire satisfait. Tss. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais une quelconque chance avec lui, il avait clairement montré son dégout envers moi la semaine dernière.

Je buvais une gorgée de ma bouteille d'eau lorsqu'Edward entra dans la cafétéria, l'air d'un véritable mannequin : les mains dans les poches, les cheveux méticuleusement désordonnés, l'expression grave.

Naturellement, devant une telle vue, je m'étouffai à moitié avec l'eau et crachai en toussant, attirant l'attention de toute ma table. Mike, comme un bon samaritain, ne put s'empêcher de me tapoter scrupuleusement le dos tandis que j'avais déjà cessé de tousser. Rien que le fait qu'il me touche me révulsais. Je lui lançai un regard glacé et il retira sa main de mon dos ayant au moins le bon sens d'avoir l'air embarrassé. Jessica, qui était devant moi, me regardait avec une expression haineuse comme si je venais de renverser son chaton, mais lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que je l'avais remarqué, son expression changea instantanément et elle afficha un léger sourire. Hypocrite.

Ca sentait le drame émotionnel à plein nez. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je m'exilerai au pole nord sans personne pour m'ennuyer.

A ce moment là, Edward était déjà assis à sa table, toujours aussi éloigné des autres. Je m'efforçais de le regarder le plus discrètement possible de peur qu'il me lance à nouveau des regards assassins ou qu'il se jette sur moi pour m'arracher la gorge. On ne savait jamais après tout, même si l'idée qu'Edward Cullen se jette sur moi avait aussi un certain charme. Bref.

En arrivant en biologie, ma table était encore vide, je m'assis et rassemblai mes esprits pour me préparer à une heure aux côtés de la perfection incarnée. Il n'allait quand même pas agir comme jeudi dernier, si ?

Eh bien si.

Deux minutes plus tard, Mr Perfection fit son entrée, l'air impassible et même pas un tout _petit_ regard vers moi. Même pas un coup d'œil. Non, on aurait pu croire qu'il irait s'assoir, se tourner vers moi et dire une phrase du genre :_ « Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen, je n'ai pas eu la chance de me présenter la semaine dernière mais je compte bien me racheter. Au fait, veux-tu m'épouser ? » _

Non, rien de tout ça, juste la plus froide des ignorances. Nan mais quel petit con arrogant. Il peut adresser la parole à Jessica Stanley, et pas à moi ? Mon cas était pire que ce que je croyais, mon Dieu.

J'étais mi-ahurie mi-en colère. Il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose pourtant, il était inconcevable que je termine mon année de biologie avec un partenaire de table qui refusait de me parler pour aucune raison déterminée. Non, je devais agir, mais comment ?

Je réfléchissais quelque peu pendant que Mr Banner commençait son discours sans doute extrêmement intéressant sur l'activité respiratoire des cellules des végétaux et décidai de tâter le terrain et voir si cet Edward était disposé à répondre positivement à ma tentative d'entrer en contact avec lui. J'allai commencer avec un simple sourire amical et voir sa réaction.

Je me tournai lentement vers lui, le regardai fixement de sorte qu'il se rende bien compte que je voulais son attention et lui fit mon sourire le plus diplomatique –et charmant– possible.

…

Pas de réponse. Ok, mais j'avais bien vu que son regard était légèrement tourné vers moi, même si sa posture n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. C'était le moment de passer à la vitesse supérieur, il était hors de question que je me fasse ignorer par lui jusqu'à la fin de l'année, aussi beau, irrésistible, magnifique soit-il.

Je déchirai soigneusement un morceau d'une feuille de papier et écrivis dessus : _« Bonjour ô cher voisin de table, comptes-tu continuer à m'ignorer comme tu le fais si bien ou accepter ma présence et avoir une attitude civile et polie comme n'importe quel autre être humain ? » _

S'il ne voulait pas me parler, au moins, il pourrait m'écrire. Je pliai scrupuleusement mon petit mot et le glissai doucement sur sa table, bien en évidence, impossible qu'il le rate. Son regard vira sur la note et il fronça des sourcils, puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers moi pendant une fraction de seconde, suffisamment longtemps pour que mon traite de visage rougisse.

Tout d'un coup je n'étais même plus sûre que cette note était une bonne idée, après tout, s'il refusait de m'adresser la parole, je pourrai tout aussi aller voir le professeur et demander à changer de partenaire étant même convaincue qu'un certain Mike serait beaucoup plus enthousiaste qu'Edward.

Mais mes réflexions s'arrêtèrent net lorsque Mr Perfection pris la note avec ses longs doigts fins et la déplia. L'air ne rentrait plus dans mes poumons, j'avais totalement arrêté de respirer en attendant de voir sa réaction. Au départ, son visage ne trahit aucune émotion puis une trace d'un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. C'était un bon signe, non ? A moins qu'il était en train de remettre en question mon activité mentale. Mon Dieu.

Mais il stoppa net ma petite crise de panique interne en prenant son stylo et en écrivant rapidement en dessous de ma note des mots que je ne pouvais pas voir d'où j'étais assise, puis il replia le bout de papier délicatement et le plaça au centre de la table, le visage impassible.

Okay. Là, c'était le moment de paraitre parfaitement désinvolte en prenant la note, et non comme une folle sortie de l'asile.

_Tu peux le faire Isabella, ne tremble pas, ne crie pas, ne rougis pas, ne te roule pas par terre et tout ira bien._

Je pris le bout de papier rapidement, et l'ouvrai avec hâte, comme si elle était en feu.

Et en dessous de ma phrase, on pouvait voir ceci : « _Ma très chère voisine de table, je suis bien désolé de t'avoir donné l'impression d'être irrespectueux, mais le fait est que je ne souhaite pas m'engager dans quelconque conversation avec toi, excepté si je suis dans l'obligation de le faire dans le cadre du cours de biologie. Bien sincèrement, Edward. »_

Oh. _Oh_.

_Connard._

**Note d'Auteur : **Bon bon bon, voilà … :)

Nan vraiment, merci à tout ceux qui m'ont gentiment laissé une review et encouragé, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ô lecteurs adorés !

Beaucoup d'entre vous étaient inquiets que ce soit une simple redite de Fascination, ce n'est pas le cas, et je pense que ce chapitre le démontre, non ?

Pour être honnête, je n'ai aucune idée de quand je posterai le prochain chapitre mais si vous êtes patientes avec moi, je vous garanti qu'il arrivera !

Allez, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez voyons !


End file.
